Nuestro Destino
by Gabi BM
Summary: Una promesa de salvarla siempre que sea necesario.. Un dolor que amenaza con separarlos.. Un amor único y más alla de todo..


Rurouni Kenshin no es de mi propierdad, pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.. La historia es una creación de mi imaginación.

Ojala sea del agrado de las lectoras.

Con Cariño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Acto 1_**

Kenshin caminaba en la oscuridad despacio, deseando haber traído consigo más de esas galletas que le ofreció aquella señora, así tendría algo para cenar esa noche. Se sobaba el estómago que le gruñía por el hambre, su ultimo alimento lo había comido temprano esa mañana cuando ayudo a una anciana de unos 60 años a cargar unas compras desde el mercado hasta su casa, como agradecimiento le había dado un poco de agua para limpiarse y un buen desayuno. Cuando él se decidió a continuar su viaje, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de la señora, esta busco darle una vianda para su camino. Sin embargo Kenshin rechazó tanta amabilidad pensando que pasaría la noche en el bosque y que allí cazaría su propia cena. De una reverencia se despidió de la abuela y partió muy contento por su buena acción del día.

Se había propuesto desde hacía años hacer al menos una buena obra por los demás al día y hoy se sentía muy complacido. Durante el resto del día trato de volver al bosque pero a su paso se fue encontrando con más de una persona que necesitaba su ayuda. Primero una madre que gritaba a las afueras del mercado llamando a su hijo pequeño. La ayudo a encontrarlo, el niño se había metido en una tienda donde había varios dibujos, le gustaron tanto que corrió al fondo de la tienda a hablar con el artista que perdió de vista a su madre. Luego de regresar a niño sano y salvo, se encontró con una pareja de ancianos que como él eran visitantes en Tokio, estos estaban tan perdidos que Kenshin los ayudo a encontrar una posada. Luego se encontró con un grupo de niños que le preguntaron por la espada que traía en la cintura y entre una cosa y otra se quedó jugando con ellos a las escondidas. Realmente se sentía a gusto haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Para cuando los niños se despidieron para volver a sus casa se dio cuenta que el sol caía a lo lejos. Se percató que no había comido nada y se sintió cansado pero dichoso.

En eso pensamientos estaba su cabeza cuando pasando por una zona algo alejada del centro escucho un grito agudo de dolor, se quedó quieto y agudizo su sentido del oído. Un grito más fuerte acompañado de llanto le puso la piel de gallina. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba tanto dolor en un sonido así. Se concentró y cuando el tercer chillido llego a sus oídos ya sabía con cierta seguridad de dónde provenía. Entonces corrió con esa gracia tan propia de él y en silencio contemplo una terrible escena. Eran tres tipos en un callejón oscuro riendo y tratando de acallar a la muchacha que tenían en frente. La sangre se le subió a los ojos cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el piso estaba una joven de no más de 17 o 18 años con las ropas rasgadas y luchando con desesperación contra tres hombres grandes, uno la sujetaba y la mantenía contra el piso, el segundo le apuntaba con una daga la garganta y el tercero tenia los pantalones abajo y estaba arrodillado frente a ella abriéndole las piernas y buscando calmarla con insultos. Kenshin no dudo en desenvainar y noquear a los tres abusadores de un solo golpe, ellos ni lo vieron venir, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

El tipo que estaba desnudo de pantalones cayó completamente contra el cuerpo de la chica que gritaba y pataleada desesperada, cuando él cayó ella que tenía los ojos desorbitados empezó a temblar y a estremecerse sintiendo que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Kenshin pronto y con un cuidado extremo le saco al tipo de encima y pudo ver que había llegado tarde. No supo si tocarla o no, se quedó estático y vio como ella se ahogaba con su propio llanto.

La joven cerró las piernas a duras penas y no se percató de que el hombre que tenía enfrente era el que había noqueado a los otros tres. Sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo o su llanto se fue alejando de él torpemente hacia atrás. Kenshin entonces escucho entre sollozos una voz frágil y suplicante.

\- Por favor detente, por favor…

La joven choco de espaldas contra una pared y gimió de nuevo. Kenshin por su parte se acercó lentamente y con las manos en alto le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- Señorita, no voy a hacerle daño, por favor no me tenga miedo.

Sin embargo a medida que él se acercaba ella lloraba más alto. En un acto de desesperación por tan desgarrador llanto la abrazo con fuerza pero con cuidado tratando de calmarla y la meció lo mejor que pudo sin lastimarla. La chica peleo apenas para despegarse de él pero ya no tenía fuerzas físicas y su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos confusos. Se desmayó a los pocos minutos que Kenshin la agarro en brazos. Él se asustó cuando ella se desvaneció allí, le comprobó los signos vitales y aunque el pulso de la joven era débil ahí estaba. Se paró a pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento cuando levanto la vista y vio el rostro de la chica que había salvado. Era un rostro muy bonito pensó con tristeza, el cabello negro azabache de ella estaba libre y sucio por lo ocurrido y sus ropas rasgadas, sin embargo pudo ver que vestía sencilla. Cerró los ojos en desesperación, si solo hubiera pasado unos minutos antes por ese callejón capaz hubiera evitado a tiempo todo.

En eso abre los ojos enfurecidos y ve a los hombres tirados en el piso también inconscientes. Debían tener unos años menos que él, quizá 26 años el más grandote. Eran musculosos y se notaba a simple vista que llevaban días sin bañarse o asearse y la ropa muy desgastada. Quiso matarlos ahí mismo pero se controló apenas. Decidió mover a la joven a un hospital antes que realmente la cosa termine mal. Busco en su memoria donde había un hospital en Tokio, hoy había recorrido toda la ciudad pero no recordaba donde estaba ubicado uno. Fue en eso que se puso de pie con la chica en brazos y recogió su katana y corrió a una velocidad importante hasta una pequeña casa algo alejada del callejón. Había recordado que cuando buscaba un lugar para la pareja de ancianos había visto un pequeño letrero sobre una residencia un tanto antigua que decía ´´MEDICO''.

Entro al vestíbulo y vio a un hombre mayor que vendaba a un niño de unos 10 años mientras reían. Risa que se apagó en el niño al ver a Kenshin y su mirada asesina, le helo la sangre. El medico escuchando pasos se dio media vuelta y cambio su semblante al ver que el joven que entraba tenía un cuerpo en brazos.

\- Por favor, atienda a esta niña urgente, creo que los latidos del corazón le están abajando rápidamente.

El doctor Genzai no dudo en indicarle donde debía bajar a la joven, en una camilla unos metros atrás de donde el mismo estaba sentado cuando Kenshin entro. Entonces se fijó en la chica y pegó un respingo audible, todos quedaron quietos.

\- ¡Mi querida Kaoru… que te han hecho! – horrorizado con la vista la examino y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Con manos temblantes y tomándole el pulso se dio vuelta para mirar a los dos pares de ojos que le observaban atentamente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y porque traes a Kaoru en este estado? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Kenshin respondió filtrando en la voz destellos de rabia.

\- La encontré en un callejón hace unos minutos, estaba con tres hombres y ellos….. – dejo inconclusa la frase pero el doctor comprendió.

\- ¿Ellos escaparon? – hablo el doctor apretando los dietes.

\- No, de hecho creo que sería bueno que se dé aviso a las autoridades que ellos están allí inconscientes. – Dijo un poco más calmo al ver que el doctor se movía de aquí ara allá buscando cosas.

\- ¡Yahiko, corre a la estación de policía y pide ayuda! – Ordeno el doctor al niño con la mano vendada.

Este se puso en pie pero no apartaba la vista del rostro de la joven. Kenshin se puso en frente y muy cortésmente le pidió lo mismo que el doctor. Además le dio las indicaciones de que callejón era en el que estaban los tipos. Yahiko comprendió entonces de que no tenía mucho tiempo y que no podía permitir que escapen, corrió muy rápido y sin detenerse hasta la estación. Una vez el salió el medio se dirigió a Kenshin.

\- Estoy solo esta noche, necesito ayuda para bañarla y acostarla en otra habitación. Por favor ayúdame. – pidió apenas el doctor.

\- ¿Ella estará bien doctor?- pregunto Kenshin mientras seguía las instrucciones del doctor para moverla.

\- Físicamente se pondrá bien. Espiritualmente no lo sé.- lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Esa noche ayudo en todo al médico. Declaro ante la policía cuando estos vinieron con el niño, que según pudo ver de reojo estaba con la cara y los ojos rojos, señal de que había estado llorando. Tal vez el niño también conocía a la joven como el doctor.

La policía llego tarde al callejón, los tipos habían escapado y por más que buscaron en las cercanías no dieron con nadie sospechoso. Kenshin conto con lujos de detalles lo que había visto y una vez terminado el interrogatorio los agentes policiales dijeron que vendrían en otro momento para conversar con la joven y poder sacar más en claro lo sucedido esa noche.

El niño pregunto si podía ayudar en algo, sin embargo el Doctor Genzai le pidió que vuelva a casa a descansar. Que por esta noche ya no había más nada que hacer, Kaoru dormiría por los menos hasta muy entrada la mañana ya que le había administrado un fuerte calmante para poder hacerle una inspección general a su cuerpo. A regañadientes Yahiko se fue.

El medico pidió lo mismo al vagabundo que él creía había salvado a su querida Kaoru. Sin embargo Kenshin le explico que no tenía realmente a donde ir, que si a él no le molestaba podría quedarse a asistirlo en el cuidado de la joven. El doctor le agradeció y accedió. Preparo té y le invito algunos panes que tenía en la alacena. Kenshin comió sin hambre y sin ganas, igual que el doctor. Una vez terminado de comer le pregunto al doctor si la joven era del vecindario por eso la había reconocido.

\- Kaoru – chan es como mi nieta – había respondido el doctor muy emocionado – la conozco de toda la vida. Dirige el Dojo que está hacia las afueras de la ciudad. – trataba de controlar la emoción que le desbordaba al hablar de ella.

\- ¿Un Dojo? ¿Tan joven? La señorita Kaoru debe tener algo más de 16 años. ¿no es muy joven acaso para estar al frente de un Dojo? – pregunto con genuina perplejidad el vagabundo.

\- Kaoru – chan es huérfana de madre y padre desde hace un año.

\- Lamento escuchar eso – de repente dejo la taza de té en el piso y se apuró en decir – ¿hay algún otro familiar al que avisar que ella está aquí? – con todo lo que paso no relaciono que tal vez a ella la estarían esperando hermanos o alguien más en su casa.

\- No hay nadie mas – respondió con calma el doctor – Kaoru – chan es hija única.

Kenshin se sentó de nuevo y miro la puerta donde detrás estaba la joven descansando y por un momento lo embargo una pena muy grande.

\- Kaoru – chan…..- sollozo el doctor tapándose la cara para amortiguar su llanto. Kenshin bajo los ojos incapaz de decir algo. – ¿sabes vagabundo? – dijo Genzai al calmarse un poco – ella no tiene a nadie y aunque siempre fue una niña fuerte y decidida temo que esto mate a su espíritu.

\- ¿Doctor si no es mucha molestia, podría hablarme de cómo es ella? – pregunto despacio.

\- Kaoru – chan es la persona con más vitalidad que podrías ver en esta ciudad. Sus padres murieron en la epidemia de fiebre que paso por aquí a finales del año pasado. Ella los cuido con entera devoción hasta el último día. Aun cuando le dije que debería ser precavida para no contagiarse. Lastimosamente como varios otros, perecieron ante la enfermedad dejándola sola.

\- Que dolorosa experiencia – dijo más para sí que para el doctor.

\- Realmente lo fue, pero se recuperó o al menos se comportaba como que estaba resignada. Respeto un duelo de dos semanas y luego abrió de nuevo el Dojo para sorpresa de los estudiantes de su padre. Se auto denomino la nueva maestra – rio al recordar eso – sin embargo los alumnos fueron desapareciendo lentamente.

\- Ella parece extraordinaria – Kenshin realmente estaba anonadado por lo que contaba el doctor.

\- Lo es. Pero los rumores acerca de que el Dojo solo lanza delincuentes a las calles ha ido creciendo en esta ciudad. Y hasta los alumnos más antiguos han abandonado a Kaoru – chan. – la voz del doctor se cargó de rabia. – lo cual es ridículo, si bien ha habido unos malviviente que han cometido algunos crímenes en nombre del Kamiya Kassin, pero realmente no tienen que ver con ella o las enseñanzas de su padre.

Kenshin se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Su curiosidad fue aumentando ante el relato del doctor Genzai.

\- Ella ha estado por su cuenta desde hace un tiempo, viene a comer conmigo o me invita a su casa para tener alguna compañía. Yo era buen amigo de su padre y la asistí a su propio nacimiento. Como comprenderás para mi ella es familia. Y esto que ha sucedido es tan horrible. – Kenshin sintió la rabia aumentar en su cuerpo. Estaba a nada de salir y buscar a esos mal nacidos y matarlos pero no sin antes hacerlos sufrir de un modo horrible.

Los ojos violenta se le transformaron en almíbar en cuestión de segundos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en matar y realmente no le molestaba saber el placer que iba a sentir cuando su espada corte la garganta de aquellos hombres. Un grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Ambos corrieron a ver a Kaoru que se retorcía en su fotón, presa de una pesadilla. El doctor Genzai trato de calmarla, Kenshin no paso de la puerta, la miraba desde afuera como temeroso de avanzar. Una vez ella volvió a dormir se retiraron de la habitación y volvieron a sentarse serios uno frente a otro. El doctor le dijo que no había mucho más que hacer por ella que esperar a que se despierte y poder hablar con ella. Comprendiendo lo que podría pasar una vez eso suceda Kenshin le propuso al doctor que vaya a descansar y que el vigilaría el lecho de la joven. Agotado Genzai se retiró a su dormitorio no sin antes hacerle prometer que ante la menor molestia de Kaoru le llamaría para atenderla.

Una vez a solas y con mucho tiempo para pensar Kenshin se sentó apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y la vista en la puerta. Se maldecía por haber llegado tarde a salvar a esa hermosa joven. No entendía como era que no había escuchado que alguien estaba en problemas. Se torturaba pensando que mientras el caminaba tranquilo a ella… a ella le estaban jugando.. y se sintió muy miserable por un largo momento.

De un momento a otro se vio trasladado a sus recuerdos de cuando el asesinaba en la oscuridad. Como en esos tiempos hacia llover sangre, aunque realmente no sintiera en ese momento el remordimiento que ahora arrastraba. Se dijo a si mismo que si salía y asesinaba una vez más, a esos hombres, no sería igual que antaño, que sería justicia y ella merecía justicia. Ese solo pensamiento le aturdió tanto, que le resulto controlar al asesino que llevaba dentro que deseaba salir libremente de su interior.

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta lo despabilo y supo que ya había amanecido. En la puerta principal estaba el niño de la noche anterior con los ojos rojos y lo miraba con sorpresa.

\- Bue.. Buenos días. ¿Kaoru ya despertó?- pregunto con determinación el chico.

Kenshin lo miro y negó con la cabeza. No encontraba su voz después del sueño que había tenido, todavía estaba confundido. El niño lo miro y miro rápidamente que el doctor no estaba. Se acercó a la habitación donde descansaba Kaoru pero no se animó a entrar. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta temblando de rabia y a causa del llanto. El vagabundo no supo que decir. Se acercó al chico y con una mano en el hombro lo llevo hasta donde él estaba sentado anteriormente y le prometió muy despacio que ella estaría bien. Se sentaron cada uno mirando para distintos lados hasta que Kenshin preguntó.

\- ¿Eres buen amigo de la Señorita Kaoru? – el niño negó con la cabeza.

\- Soy su único alumno.

\- Ya veo.. estas aprendiendo Kendo con la Señorita Kaoru – dijo el vagabundo enternecido. El niño no debería tener más de 10 años y a simple vista se le notaba muy humilde.

\- No solo Kendo. Estoy aprendiendo con ella el arte de la espada que protege a la vida.

\- Espada que protege a la vida – repitió el pelirrojo con gran asombro. El niño se limpió unas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y con resentimiento dijo.

\- No puedo creer que la hayan atacado, esos sinvergüenzas. No me perdono no haberla podido proteger. – el dolor de Yahiko era intenso.

\- No hubieras podido hacer mucho por ella – el doctor Genzai se acercó a los dos con un semblante cansado. Venia de ver a Kaoru que según dijo estaba por despertar de un momento a otro. Les agradeció la preocupación y la atención a ambos pero les pidió que se retiren ya que una vez que ella estuviera despierta no podrían verla. Kenshin hizo notar que estaría solo con ella pero el doctor les dijo que su nueva ayudante llegaría en cualquier momento.

Y así fue. La mujer llego cuando Kenshin se estaba retirando seguido por un Yahiko de muy mal humor. La doctora entro y saludo con una reverencia de cabeza y se dejó guiar por Genzai a otra habitación. Debía ponerla al tanto de los acontecimientos.

Por su parte Kenshin no supo qué hacer ni hacia dónde dirigirse. No quería dejar la ciudad con las cosas como estaban. No es como si lo estuvieran esperando en otro lado, se dijo. Yahiko a su lado caminaba en silencio pero con los puños apretados. Fue entonces que pregunto.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?

\- Soy Myojin Yahiko y no soy un niño. – dijo ofendido.

\- Lo siento Yahiko.. no era mi intención ofenderte – kenshin levanto las dos manos y le sonrió cariñosamente.

\- Por cierto, puedo decir por tu vestimenta que eres un vagabundo. Pero nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto al pelirrojo.

\- Soy Himura Kenshin.. como dices, un simple vagabundo.

\- Vaya que eres especial amigo, ¿no sabes que las espadas están prohibidas? ¿no temes que te lleven a la estación por desacatar la ley? – le dijo señalando la katana.

Para sorpresa de Yahiko, el vagabundo desenfundo y puso a la vista una espada sin filo, o más bien con el filo invertido.

\- Como puedes ver, esta katana no haría daño a nadie..

\- Vaya… - el niño estaba asombrado. – de todas maneras venciste a los atacantes de Kaoru, dices que los dejaste inconscientes.

\- No sirvió de mucho si escaparon – se lamentó el pelirrojo.

\- Sabes, debo ir a trabajar en este momento o me mataran, como salvaste a Kaoru estoy en deuda contigo, ven conmigo al Akabeko por favor y acepta una buena comida como mi gratitud. – se inclinó en señal de respeto.

Realmente Kenshin no tenía a donde ir. No tenía definido nada solo que se quedaría en la ciudad unos días más para ver como evolucionaba la Señorita Kaoru. Esperen, ¿Cuándo había decidido eso? Mientras esos pensamientos se formaban en su mente, sonrió al niño agradeciendo la intención. La verdad es que tenía hambre y necesitaba pasar el rato antes de volver para preguntar por la Señorita Kaoru.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta llegar a un lugar con un aire muy alegre desarrollándose adentro. Yahiko entró y ubico a Kenshin en un lugar cerca de la puerta. Había mucha gente riendo y hablando entusiasmada. El vagabundo se sintió triste por un momento. Pensando que mientras él comía lo que le ofrecían tan amablemente las personas que trabajaban en el Akabeko la Señorita Kaoru estaría sumergida en un mar de lágrimas. Ese pensamiento le acompañó durante toda su estadía en el lugar. Al terminar busco con la mirada a Yahiko pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Una mujer se sentó delante de él y le hizo una referencia solemne pregunto si podía acompañarlo un momento. Él asintió muy sorprendido.

\- Quisiera disculparme el atrevimiento señor – dijo la empleada del local muy amablemente – mi nombre es Tae y soy la dueña del Akabeko. Quisiera darle las gracias a usted por la ayuda que le brindo a nuestra querida Kaoru – chan.

\- ¿Ustedes también la conocían aquí?

\- Sí señor.. de hecho ella fue la que vino un día a pedir que recibamos a Yahiko. Desde entonces es una persona que aquí queremos mucho – lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Yahiko nos comentó hace un rato de la situación que atraviesa Kaoru – chan. Por eso me tomo el atrevimiento de venir a darle las gracias.

\- Por favor no lo haga Tae – san. Realmente fue una situación que me gustaría que nunca hubiera sucedido. – Tae entonces hablo con la voz cortada por el llanto.

\- Oh.. nadie querría esto para Kaoru – chan. Soy muy desdichada al pensar en todo lo que estará pasando esa pobre niña. Pero debo agradecerle que haya estado allí.

\- Por favor Tae – san… le suplico no siga.

\- Es usted más que bienvenido al Akabeko las veces que usted desee.. no se preocupe que no pagará nada en consumición.

\- No se preocupe, yo soy un vagabundo que volverá a vagar en unos días. Solo quiero asegurarme de que la Señorita Kaoru este en mejores condiciones.

\- Ella lo estará Señor. – dijo Tae con convicción. – ella es una niña muy corajuda. Ha sabido salir de pie frente a las adversidades que le han tocado en su corta vida.

\- ¿Sería tan amable Tae – san de hablarme de ella? El Doctor solo me contó que es huérfana y que está sacando el Dojo que dejo su padre adelante como puede.

\- En efecto. Así es ella. ¿Se imagina usted lo que es vivir sola en un Dojo tan grande y con la reputación que le vienen haciendo? Ella no se ha rendido y ha intentado por todos los medios limpiar el nombre de su familia. Tiene tan buen corazón. – y bajando un poco la voz se inclinó para hablar en confianza. – de hecho ella fue la que recupero a Yahiko de un grupo de maleantes que lo obligaban a robar. Les dio una paliza entera y salvo al chico. Lo alojo a en su Dojo unos días hasta que sanaron las heridas que le habían hecho esos hombres y vino a pedir trabajo para él aquí. Desde entonces se encarga de enseñarle Kendo por las tardes y también busca que él aprenda a leer y a escribir.

\- Usted también solo tiene maravillas que decir de la Señorita.

\- Por supuesto. Nunca ha hecho nada malo, no ha aceptado una sola comida gratis de mí. No se ha dejado amedrentar por nadie. Ni por los que la quieren sacar del Dojo. Debido a su orfandad y su condición de mujer – dijo mujer como rabia – le han querido comprar la propiedad por una miseria. Pero ni por todo el oro del mundo ella va a vender la casa donde fue tan feliz. Ella me lo dijo, y se ve en sus actos.

\- Oh..- a Kenshin le vino una idea y la compartió – disculpe Tae – san pero por lo que usted me dice me arriesgo a pensar que lo sucedido anoche fue posiblemente un acto de amedrentamiento. – Tae se tapó la boca como gesto de horror pero la comprensión llego a ella.

\- Posiblemente tenga usted razón. A la hora que sucedieron las cosas, ella iba camino a su casa, había estado comiendo aquí y luego acompaño a Yahiko junto al doctor Genzai porque se había quemado la mano en un momento de descuido. Antes de irse me había dicho que le habían llegado al Dojo algunas cartas anónimas de que venda su propiedad pero ella las había quemado o tirado.

\- Puede que le hayan estado vigilando los pasos – pensó en voz alta el pelirrojo. Tae asintió pensativa. Detrás de ellos Yahiko que había escuchado algo dijo fuerte y claro.

\- Cuando descubran quienes fueron, los asesinaré. – ambos se dieron vuelta y Kenshin reconoció genuino odio en los ojos del niño. Se levantó y con una sonrisa amable y una palmada en la espalda le dijo.

\- No deberías pensar en eso. La venganza no es buena y no solucionará nada. Ahora es importante que apoyes a tu querida maestra. Le espera seguramente una recuperación lenta y prolongada. Necesitará a todos los amigos que pueda.

\- Eso es verdad Yahiko – opino Tae – además recuerda tu promesa a Kaoru – chan, prometiste jamás volver a cometer un delito.

\- Eso fue antes de todo esto – grito el niño enfurecido. Kenshin sonrió.

\- Ella es muy afortunada de tenerlos a ambos tan preocupados por ella. Sé un buen alumno y honra a tu maestra con la obediencia. Ella se lo merece.- agradeció la atención y salió del Akabeko antes que ellos digan algo más.

Una vez afuera camino lentamente ideando su próximo plan para darle justicia a tan maravillosa jovencita. Los buscaría, les daría caza más bien y luego… luego definiría si merecían vivir o no. Sujeto su katana caminando hacia el Dojo. Después de todo, se dijo, uno realmente puede ver que ella es una persona muy querida por solo ver como sus amigos hablan de ella. No tendrían que preocuparse por este tema de nuevo una vez que él se hiciera cargo del asunto. Toco su cicatriz y sonrió, después de todo el seguía siendo Hitokiri Battosai….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
